


Spiraling Turbulence

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Tower of God
Genre: As well rare pairing stories, Baam and Khun are talked about but don’t show up, Bicurious girls, F/F, Headcanon, Lapdance, No beta we die like the archer in episode 1, Oneshot, Rare Pairing, Smut, There should be more F/F stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: Yeon Yiwha got a call on her Pocket, Baam and Khun has a falling out and both of disappeared!She would need to find out, and the only credible witness is Androssi Zahard.
Relationships: Androssi Zahard/Yeon Yiwha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Spiraling Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Tower of God. SIU and the Naver company does, please support the official release by reading the series on Webtoon and liking every chapter.

On the 85th floor, Yeon Yiwha walked off the bus she was previously on. She made her way discreetly to avoid any unnecessary attention from the people already waiting around. She walked from the bus stop she arrived at to the nearby house from the instructions on her Pocket. 

Yiwha entered through the front door and into the living room. There wasn’t anyone she could see. 

Just as Yiwha was going to start searching for someone, along came Shibisu. 

“Yo, Yiwha, Wangnan told me you were coming,” Shibisu said, greeting her. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you again. Communication has been short recently” Yiwha said. 

“Trust me, I wouldn’t prefer it this way, but it was because of Khun advising me to lay low” Shibisu said.

“Is it true Baam disappeared because of Khun?!” Yiwha asked.

“Woah!” Shibisu placed his hands up. “Yeah, it is true, but we can discuss that shortly. Is there something I can get you?” 

“Maybe just a glass of water,” Yiwha said, before sitting down at the table. 

Shibisu nodded and headed to the attached kitchen to pour water for Yiwha. 

Yiwha’s eyes scouted the place. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. The thump of the glass placed on the table shook Yiwha out of her inspective mood. 

“Don’t worry, I regularly check almost every room of the house for any spyware” Shibisu said, sitting down on a table opposing Yiwha.

“Almost?” Yiwha asked. 

“The only room I don’t check is Androssi’s room,” Shibisu said. 

Yiwha drank the glass of water before she continued with her questioning. 

“How come you didn’t ask her if you could do it once per day?” Yiwha again asked. 

“Because she refuses to go out unless she needs to get something to eat,” Shibisu said. 

“Does that have to do with the fallout between Baam and Khun?” Yiwha asked. 

“That’s the reason why. I wasn’t there in the fallout either, so that’s the basis of what I can assume from Androssi’s state,” Shibisu said. 

“I can’t imagine what she must be going through,” Yiwha said, heart full of sympathy. 

“I tried to help, but she didn’t want any. I called Anak for advice, and she said she’ll try confronting Androssi on the next floor” Shibisu said. 

“Was there anything you could have done?” Yiwha asked. 

“I tried to reason with Baam, telling him it won’t be helpful to go out on your own. Funny thing was, he didn’t even bother to listen to Hwa Ryun this time” Shibisu said. 

“Do you know why Baam would act like this?” Yiwha asked. 

Shibisu sighed. “I wish I could know for certain, but Androssi was one of the few people who was with Baam consistently, so she’ll know why” he said.

“I don’t know what Androssi must be going through, but I do know Baam cares a lot about his friends, especially Khun. So I must do what I can to help resolve their differences” Yiwha said. 

“You’re thinking about going after Baam?” Shibisu said.

“I can’t think about that without hearing from Androssi’s side, so I must console her” Yiwha said.

“Alright, but what do you think you can do? Do you know Androssi that much?” Shibisu asked. 

“Not much from what magazines and tv interviews, but she’s a person, so I think I can reason with her” Yiwha said. 

Shibisu shrugged. “I praise you for being willing. I learned from years of experience to not get near her when she’s upset” he said. 

“You can’t be too scared of your teammates, where’s her room?” Yiwha asked. 

Shibisu took Yiwha down the hallway to Androssi’s bedroom door. 

“I advise you not to push her too far, she could lash out,” Shibisu said. 

“I was in a team with a Slayer candidate, I can handle my own” Yiwha said, brushing aside her hair without a second glance. 

“Good luck” Shibisu whispered, then he left, leaving Yiwha alone in the hallway. 

As Yiwha stood in front of the door assigned to Androssi, she paused and evaluated her decision. 

‘I could just go my own way. Androssi is a Zahard princess, but even those who were given special privileges need the same love and support that anybody else deserves.’ Yiwha stepped forward, and knocked as a polite gesture.

“Coming!” Androssi’s voice pierced through the door. She opened it halfway to see who was knocking. 

The first thing that popped out to Yiwha was the state of Androssi’s eyes. Red and puffy. Second of all, is barely any makeup on her. She doesn’t compare to the height of her publicity. 

“I’m Yeon Yiwha, we met at the Workshop where you received Bong Bong all those years ago” Yihwa bowed, as she was taught given the gap of social status between them.

Androssi scratched her head. “I told Shibisu to not let anyone disturb me, and here you are,” she said. 

“I wanted to see you were alright,” Yihwa said.

Androssi breathed through her nose. “Do I look alright to you?” she asked as if the answer wasn’t already obvious. 

“Not at all, which is why I was right to check up on you,” Yihwa said.

“There’s nothing you can do for me anyway,” Androssi said.

Androssi was about to close the door, but Yiwha pressed her foot in before the door could click shut.

“We don’t know each other quite well, but a friend of Baam is a friend of mine, and I’m not going to let my friend suffer alone. If you don’t want to let me in willingly, I’ll burn the door down as a last resort” Yihwa said, her eyes burning with resoluteness. 

The stare off was impeccable. As it was about to get messy, Androssi gave in. 

“You’re lucky I’m on an off day, you can come in but don’t expect much,” Androssi said, opening the door for Yihwa to enter. 

Yiwha turned her head from side to side at Androssi’s room. The room was well maintained, not a single disorganized thing in sight. 

“Give me a minute, I need to fix my face up,” Androssi said, walking into her connected bathroom.

“You don’t need to do that,” Yihwa said as the bathroom door slammed shut. Yiwha winced at the excessive force. She sat down at the edge of the comfy bed. 

‘Ok, I got into her room, that’s step 1 down. Step 2 should be getting her to admit what’s going on, step 3 to comfort her about it, then step 4 have a girl to girl hug and be happier as a result’ Yiwha repeated her plan in her head a dozen times.

Just as Yiwha’s plan started to have the same rhythm as a war chant, Androssi came out of the bathroom like she didn’t have a breakdown ten minutes ago.

“I assume you must be my therapist for today” Androssi quipped, sitting next to Yiwha.

Yiwha blinked then shakes her head. “Technically yes, but this isn’t for a paycheck. I want to do this for you” she said.

Androssi didn’t look at her in response.

“Ok, from what you’re showing to me, Baam and Khun having a falling out is putting you under distress” Yihwa said.

Androssi turned her, a slight smile was plastered on her face. “You’re even talking like a therapist, that’s cute” she said. 

“I’m being cautious, I know any second you could bite my head off” Yihwa said.

Androssi learned in. “Of course you should be afraid, I’m not a Zahard princess for nothing.” 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to answer right now,” Yihwa said.

Androssi adjusted herself. “You know what, I can just pretend I’m back on one of those talk shows, recounting my life” she gleamed, she smiled despite her eyes not matching her enthusiasm. 

“As long as you’re honest. Are you not upset because of Khun and Baam having an argument?” Yiwha said. 

“It had everything to do with Khun, he left because he decided to accept Maria’s offer to travel with her for the time being. Baam couldn’t take it anymore, and was willing to bite more than he could chew, and was out for a month. When he regained consciousness, he wanted to go back to F.U.G. to still get stronger” Androssi said. 

“Did you try and stop him?” Yiwha asked.

“Of course I did, I wasn’t going to let him be gone out of my sight willingly. But he wouldn’t listen to me, I thought if I stood in his way, he wouldn’t think of going further. But he fought me, and I barely won against him because he was injured at the time” Androssi said.

“How injured was Baam?” Yiwha asked out of concern.

“It was more of an emotional injury. I too couldn’t bear to fight him that much. So we ended it before we could cause each other serious harm” Androssi said. 

“Did you let him go then?” Yiwha asked. 

“Not willingly, if Evankell hadn’t shown up, I wouldn’t have listened to Baam’s pleas for him to go. I told him this was the last time I would let anyone take him from me” Androssi said. 

“Doesn’t that sound possessive to you?” Yiwha asked. 

“Sure, I’m positive Khun would say the exact same thing. It’s bullshit how F.U.G. still have him in their clutches. I know they have a positive goal in overthrowing King Zahard, but at the same time, they’re overcontrolling Baam” Androssi said. 

“Is it still bad for Baam then as it was back then?” Yiwha asked. 

Androssi glared. “I don’t know, and I don’t care. It’s not like F.U.G. is an optimal envionment for him. Who knows what goes on in that organization” she said. 

“I don’t know the extent of your relationship with Baam, but I think he’ll adapt. Will he lose a bit of himself in the process, of course. We all undergo that process by climbing the Tower” Yiwha said. 

Androssi put a hand to her chin. “I want to believe that, and I admit I didn’t expect Baam to survive in that environment for years, maybe I need to have more faith in him. 

“That’s good!” Yiwha said. 

“One last thing. I made Baam promise not to go after Khun or Rachel until he has some backup. Mainly me” Androssi said. 

“Do you want Baam all to yourself?” Yiwha asked. 

Androssi laughed. “There’s a part of me that does. Yet I know more people would just snatched him away. So I want to be strong enough so I can stand by his side” she said determinedly. 

“I have something similar like that. I have this flame, yet it’s tough for me to master. I was training in the prison I was held captive in, but I didn’t make that much progress. But I think being outside has helped me learn more and more of my family skills” Yiwha said. 

“You want to help me then?” Androssi asked. 

“Of course. Not only to keep Baam close, but from my limited interactions with Khun, he doesn’t seem like the person to leave Baam, so I want to get him back as well” Yiwha said. 

“Then it’s official. We’ll have to create a team to meet up with Baam once we’re confident about our skill sets. Would your teammates be up to the challenge?” Androssi asked. 

“Absolutely! Wangnan wouldn’t let grudges destroy friendships, I’m sure he would set Baam and Khun straight once he gets them in the same room” Yiwha said triumphantly. 

“I’ll see about that when I meet this Wangnan person,” Androssi said. 

“You’ve met him before,” Yiwha said. 

“When you get as popular as me, my admirers tend to blur together” Androssi said. 

“I know what you mean,” Yiwha said.   
Androssi arched an eyebrow. 

“I was born into the Yeon family,” Yiwha said. 

“Oh, my condolences,” Androssi said. 

“My childhood wasn’t completely bleak, but it was mostly just training my flame abilities,” Yiwha said. 

“Anyway, I need to get my mind out of the gutter,” Androssi said. 

“That’s great, do you have any idea on what you want to do in the meantime?” Yiwha asked. 

“How about I give you a lap dance?” Androssi nonchalantly said. 

“That’s a bold thing for you to say,” Yiwha said. 

“It’s not in a romantic way. I just want to practise for if I can get Baam to notice me” Androssi said. 

“Still, you could have paid for a random person to experiment with. Why me?” Yiwha asked. 

“Why not. It’s something fun I would like to try out, as well to pay you back for listening to me. Just to clarify, I wouldn’t do this for Anak and Shibisu” Androssi clarified. 

Yiwha wasn’t too sure of what to make of this. “Ok, but aren’t you allowed to do this with me because you’re a Zahard princess?” she said. 

Androssi laughed. “Funny you mentioned that. The law regarding that is mostly based around preventing sex between a man and a Zahard princess so no offspring could be born with Zahard’s powers. As for female and female, it’s based on loyalty. But this is something we can do for fun, no romantic strings attached” Androssi said. 

“I see,” Yiwha said. 

“Of course, I won’t force it on you, it’s just a suggestion. We can do something else” Androssi said. 

“I’m fine with it, it could be fun,” Yiwha said. 

“Are you sure you’re not accepting it without pity for me?” Androssi said. 

“I can’t deny it’s a little out of wanting to do it for comforting you, but as well it’s not every day I get to bond with a Zahard princess, much less a precious ally” Yiwha said. 

“That’s settled then! Do you mind if I lock the door, so we can prevent anyone from barging in on us?” Androssi asked. 

“Sure, that’s fine by me,” Yiwha replied. 

As Androssi walked to the door to lock it, Yiwha took in a breath. It’s crazy how it went from 0 to 100 all of a sudden with someone she had barely spent any time with. 

Even on occasional girls night, Yiwha only exchanged brief occasions of dialogue with Androssi. didn’t for any reason strike up a conversation with her. 

The click of the lock diverted Yiwha’s attention from her thoughts. 

Yiwha watched as Androssi walked over to her where she was sitting on the bed. They stared at each other for a minute. 

“Um, are you ok?” Yiwha asked, reaching out to grab Androssi’s hand gently. 

“I’m fine. This is the first time I’m doing this kind of thing for another person” Androssi said. 

Yiwha continued to hold Androssi’s hand, as Androssi proceeded with simple breathing exercises. 

The gesture calmed Yiwha as well. This shows that Androssi is taking the implications seriously as well. 

“Ok, I’m ready now,” Androssi said. 

Androssi got onto the bed, and onto Yiwha’s lap. The shrunk distance between their bodies caused Yiwha’s heart rate to jump. 

The closed distance allowed Yiwha to stare closely at Androssi’s face. Yiwha’s face lit up as she could feel her heartbeat thumping like a Daft Punk concert. Whenever she would overhear Wangnan raved about how attractive Androssi was, Yiwha just thought she was overrated because of her position, however now she can understand what he was on about. 

Androssi smiled, she started to grind on Yiwha’s lap. 

The clash of their nether regions caused Yiwha to exhale from how good that felt. 

Androssi grinned. “I’m only just starting,” she said, starting to rub her chest against Yiwha’s own chest. 

Yiwha hummed as her nipples hardened against Androssi’s already perky tits. Andossi then moved her crotch in a forward and backward motion. The motions made Yiwha’s insides tingle from pleasure. It even made her feel like her’s and Androssi’s breathing rhythm are about the same pace. 

Androssi stopped and got up from Yiwha’s lap. Yiwha was initially confused as to why Androssi seemingly wanted to stop the lapdance early. However, Androssi winked and turned her back to Yiwha. 

Androssi puts her hands backwards on Yiwha’s knees to keep them wide open. Androssi dropped down and drove her ass onto Yiwha’s lap. 

Yiwha was getting wetter the more Androssi’s ass grinded against her clit. 

Androssi smirked, from what she can see from over her shoulder, Yiwha was enamoured with her body. However, Androssi was starting to feel a little sweaty from how much energy she had exerted in a short time. So she laid against Yiwha while lifting up her t-shirt to her mid torso, exposing her navel, abs, and hips. 

Yiwha looked onwards, as she found herself mentally drooling at the sight of Androssi’s exposed region. 

“You are allowed to put your hands on me” Androssi said, blowing air into Yiwha’s ear. 

Yiwha’s whole body shivered from the stimulation, she couldn’t resist from placing her hands on Androssi’s stomach. 

The physical touch caught Androssi off guard. Is this what it’s like to be sexually intimate with another person? Yiwha wasn’t even touching her breasts or neither regions. She was expecting this lapdance session to be not a big deal, but first was her getting anxious, and now she can feel her heartbeat racing faster and faster. 

Androssi continued to put on a sexual display, orienting her hips to grind against Yiwha in a rhythmic pattern. The dance Androssi was putting on administ her inner tribulations was causing to blush, although she doesn’t feel much as embaressment as Yiwha. 

Yiwha felt up Androssi’s rib cage in the process. Her panties were already getting wet from the body to body connection. This encouraged a feedback loop between the two women. Androssi leaped up from Yiwha’s lap again. 

“Is something wrong?” Yiwha asked. 

Androssi’s lit up as she mischievlously smirked. “Not so far” she undid the jeans buckle she was wearing and pushed her jeans down. 

Yiwha covered her eyes out of force of habit, but opened it slightly for a peek. 

White… 

If Androssi still had her shirt, it would have been long enough to cover her underwear from sight. However, Yiwha was able to see it clearly. 

“I didn’t think I would escalate it this far, but I want to keep going. How about you?” Androssi asked with her hands on her lips. 

Yiwha stopped covering her eyes from the erotic sight of Androssi’s well toned body. She’s so irresistible Yiwha couldn’t help but lick her lips. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Androssi smirked. 

Yiwha could only nod, cause if she had actually said something in that moment, a trail of drool would only come out. 

As Androssi stepped forward, Yiwha’s eyes turned downwards to Androssi’s underwear, and lighted up at noticing a wet patch on her crotch area. 

Androssi stood in front of Yiwha, taking off her t-shirt. Yiwha marvelled at Androssi’s breasts. If Yiwha saw them in another scenario, she would have been jealous at how attractive they look. 

Seeing Yiwha’s agape expression filled Androssi with pride. Now if only she could get Baam to look at her that way. 

“I think you need a closer look” Androssi said, dropping down on Yiwha’s lap and smothered her with her breasts. 

Yiwha let a muffled protest at the lack of oxygen, but the exchange of having nothing but titty in your face is a temporary pleasant experience. 

Androssi pulled back after ten seconds to allow Yiwha breathing room. After a few breaths, Yiwha grabbed Androssi’s ass and moved her forward to where their crotches were directly on top of each other now. 

Yiwha plunged her face into Androssi’s breasts and motorboated them. Meanwhile Yiwha’s hands made their way to Androssi’s ass and groped it a handful of times, rubbing it circles like she’s making dough. 

Androssi smirked. She grabbed Yiwha’s hands, and stood up to turn around again. That in effect gave Yiwha a full view of her ass again. 

From Androssi’s ass now again being pushed back and forth against Yiwha, she can feel herself being pushed to a climax.

Androssi leaned back to Yiwha. “I’m going to cum soon” she whispered into Yiwha’s ear. 

“Oh, do you want to stop now?” Yiwha whispered back. 

“I don’t want to, unless you don’t want to go all the way,” Androssi said. 

Yiwha rubber one of Androssi’s inner thighs. “If I wanted to stop, I would when you stripped, just remember these walls aren’t soundproof” Yiwha said, a sense of ease came over her. Right now didn’t feel like the first time she was having sex with someone she barely know, it’s more like she was participating in a secret romantic honeymoon with her long time lover. 

The thought of being attractive enough to make a Zahard princess to cum made Yiwha feel tingles of pride. 

Yiwha rubbed circles on Androssi’s inner thighs, reaching closer to her clit. Androssi’s moans pushed Yiwha beyond her self control. 

Once Androssi was back to her leaning position, Yiwha hugged her as tightly as she could to put their bodies as close together as possible. 

“Make me cum!” Androssi whispered aggressively despite being out of breath. 

Yiwha smiled, glad to oblige Androssi’s command as she inserted one of her fingers in Androssi’s clit past her panties. 

Androssi breathed out. “Yes, this is what I needed” she raved. Yiwha could see from the way Androssi is looking in ecstasy, she must be having a good time. 

It was music to Yiwha’s ears hearing Androssi’s restrained moans. 

“I’m about to cum!” Androssi whispered urgently before she kissed Yiwha. 

Androssi came, and so she moaned with all her might into Yiwha’s mouth. Yiwha could feel the fluids oozing onto her fingers. She then felt her fingers pushed closer to her mouth by Androssi.

With a weak nod by a heavily red faced Androssi, Yiwha’s mouth opened to close around her sticky fingers. 

It tasted sweet. 

A minute after Androssi rested from her orgasm. 

“Whoo! I finally got what I needed” Androssi smiled. 

“I don’t know how you can all of a sudden be cheerful after an orgasm” Yiwha said. 

Androssi smirked and bopped Yiwha’s nose. “Because I had someone to take care of me. I can now look forward to having the same experience with Baam.”

The chaste kiss after that left Yiwha speechless. 

At dinner on that night, Yiwha couldn’t help but think how unfair Androssi got her needs met but not hers. Yiwha could only squeeze her thighs in anticipation for a return favor later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got through with writing and editing it all. I think I had this one shot on Google Docs waiting for a month or two months. 
> 
> I’ll be honest, I wrote this because I couldn’t find anything exactly what I want to read in a smut fic between 2 girls, so I figure why not Androssi and Yiwha together. 
> 
> They look cute together!
> 
> There’s something about my work yet that I haven’t yet reached with providing the sensual details that lights my body up with passion.
> 
> I’ll figure out eventually with time. So whether you find my story that was able to satisfy you with your mastibation needs, or you just like seeing TOG girls bonding with each other’s emotional needs, I hope you had a great time! 
> 
> Oh, if you seen anything I could improve with my sentence structure, or writing in general, please write in a comment, it helps me with my improvement process.


End file.
